Crash Bandicoot vs Mega man
2D561A4D-EF89-44EF-B0F6-0696FAB4B0CC.png|Crash Bandicoot vs Mega man 96D4087E-2148-4253-A247-96068FE4D44D.jpeg|Crash bandicoot vs Mega man by Jioto576 Intro These guys are two of the most popular characters in all of gaming , crash bandicoot the former mascot of Sony and megaman the mascot of Capcom , I’m rock and he’s metal it’s our job to anylaze their armor , weapons and skills to see who would win a death battle. Mega man Rock:Mega Man, or Rockman, came into existence due to the following timeline of events. In the fictional and futuristic year of the 200X master designer Dr. Thomas Light (Dr. Right in Japan) worked to create a humanoid robot. This robot would demonstrate an advanced artificial intelligence program that would allow it to make decisions based on vague commands and directions. He called the robot project "Robot Master", because the resulting robot would be able to supervise the work of other, less intelligent machines. Before Dr. Light ever constructed what would eventually become Mega Man, he first designed the Robot Master known as "Proto Man" ("Blues" in Japan) which similar to his name was designed as a prototype of his future creations. However, before testing of his AI, or his complete system was finished, the robot escaped and was thought to have been destroyed. Because of the disappearance of Proto Man, Light decided to create another robot. Fearing that the disappearance of Proto Man was due to the fact that he didn't have a peer, he created two other robots at around the same time to work as a pair. These robots were called "Rock" (Mega in the Powered Up remake) and "Roll". Rock was created as Dr. Light's lab assistant. His purpose was a general-purpose tool user. Simply by studying how a tool was used, he could mimic its use using a Variable Tool System, thus making him the ideal lab assistant. His "sister" (though not actually a sister, but a robot partner), Roll, was designed for housekeeping. With the success of these two test-type robots, Light designed and built six production-type robots, mainly to be used in the construction and maintenance of public works. These robots were Cut Man, a timber felling robot; Guts Man, a construction and excavation robot; Ice Man, a robot designed for exploration in extreme freezing temperatures; Bomb Man, a land reclamation robot; Fire Man, designed for waste management; and Elec Man, designed to oversee and control atomic energy power plants. (Mega Man Powered Up introduced two more Robot Masters: Time Man and Oil Man.) Each of these robots had full use of the Robot Master's intelligence and reasoning potential. However, little did Dr. Light know that all of these robots including the missing Proto Man would later serve as the key to unlocking Rock's destiny. Metal: mega man has since been able to fight off dr willy ,bass , quick man and protoman Rock: he can move faster then speed of light , he is also a high-level planet buster Metal:he also has unlimited stamina , can throw metal blades , can stop time , can freeze his enimies , can use his leaf shield and has multiple powerful engery blasts, also he can summon a robotic dog to help him fly. Rock:Dr. Wily once claimed that Mega Man can't harm a human, prompting Mega Man to spare him. This is likely a reference to Asimov's Three Laws of Robotics. However he's violated these rules many times before including in the very same scene where Wily attempted to protect himself by invoking said laws ,and there's the implication that Mega Man was on the verge of killing Wily. Hence it's most likely that he only loosely follows this rule out of choice and not by obligation. Metal: so yeah that’s it for megaman , i guess you can say he Is very metal! Rock: man we are on our 10th episode And you still can’t think of a good joke Metal: hey!!! I have good humor Rock: sure thing. 7DC4FC3B-6180-4470-9AEE-AE1B7E146B21.png|Mega man crash Rock:Crash Bandicoot is the main protagonist of the video game series of crash bandicoot made by Sony, but later adopted by universal and then activison but we don’t want to talk about that , still gives me nightmares.... Metal: He was once an ordinary bandicoot until he was exposed to an Evolvo-Ray by the villain Dr. Neo Cortex as part of a plan to conquer the world by using Crash as a general for an army - however when Dr. Neo Cortex decides Crash is unfit to be the general of his army the two become enemies as Crash sets upon destroying all of Dr. Neo Cortex's henchmen and eventually taking on the main villain himself. Metal:Crash's personality is hard to pinpoint, sometimes varying from game to game. Throughout the series, he has always been shown to be willing to help and is very attentive to others. But overall, he has a rather wacky, cartoonish personality, in simple terms, he is a tornado. His demented behavior was in fact extended to actual sadism/masochism in Crash Tag Team Racing, in which he took pleasure in torturing innocent animals, park drones, and even himself (it should be noted that the game is criticized for its over-caricaturisation or even complete change in character personalities). Despite this however, Crash is usually kindhearted and laid back. He is not known for his anger, even towards his greatest enemies he rarely maintains a great deal of contempt. Threatening his little sister seems to be among very few ways of setting off his aggression. Beware his appetite however, he is very protective of his Wumpa Fruit. Crash is a very emotional character who is quick to laugh and quick to cry. Metal: anyways with the aku , he can have unlimited stamina , super-human lifting powers , unlimited durability , enchanted reflexes , city-level attacks ,super-human speed and is a expert in fighting . Rock: well that being said , his biggest downfall is how cocky he can Be , he will often times let his opponent unleash their most devastating attack just to show how strong he is . Metal:While he has a danger-loving, fearless nature and loves a good fight, he prefers relaxing in the sun and rarely seeks out trouble deliberately. To the ire of Crunch and the amusement of Coco, in the Radical games, Crash is prone to impolite personal habits such as belching or scratching his posterior. Crash is also easily distracted, as seen in Twinsanity when he has to catch Cortex. He is also fairly oblivious to his surroundings but this could be because of his literacy, though he's easily distracted by a falling Wumpa Fruit. As shown in Crash Tag Team Racing, Crash seems to be somewhat impulsive, demonstrated in Die-o-Ramas, Crash spins a tree making it fall and crush him, standing on railings with gears behind him, and spinning dangerous equipment. Crash's intelligence level is something of a question, since he is illiterate and Aku even made a comment that brain damage was "not much of a danger to Crash". Rock:However, this may have been a tease, especially since he is shown to be smart enough to prevent Cortex's attempts at ditching him in Twinsanity and has been able to outsmart various bosses far more powerful than himself in the past. Things he does that seem dumb could best be attributed to his obvious immaturity and impulsive nature. His illiteracy is probably just because he sees no reason to speak English, especially since Aku can understand him anyway. His sense of right and wrong is also intact, he helps out those in need and though Cortex has numerously tried to destroy him, Crash did not object to teaming up with him. Metal: well anyways I would not want to mess with this marsupial Rock: I would not either A7670BA2-9FFD-41CE-8A2C-F8BB49BA05D0.png|Crash bandicoot prefight C083C74D-E5F6-442D-88DF-220E7D221CFF.jpeg Alright the combatants are set let’s end this debate once and for all , it’s time for a death battle! fight Both megamans friends and crash bandicoots friends are watching to see who will fight their opponents , the referee announces mega mans oppoent will Be crash bandicoot Fight! Mega man shoots bullets at crash , crash dodges and sky uppercuts mega man , mega man uses his frezze bullets and frezzes crash , crash spins out of the ice , crash then summons a Bazooka, the Bazooka fires a lazer beam at mega man , mega man gets blown up and the crowd gasps in shock. Mega man is unfazed , crash bandicoot is surprised , mega man throws a razor blade at crash , causing a bloody mark to go across his face , mega man then makes a leaf shield , crash tries to knicks mega man but it fails , mega man throws the leaf shield at crash , crash body slams mega man , mega man frezzes time and escapes the body slam , Mega man then charges up a big blast , mega man then shoots it at crash , the entire building gets destroyed , crash recovers from the fatal attack using his regeneration skills . Mega man then rides on his rock dog , crash bandicoot holds onto the dog , mega man punches crash off the rocket , mega man then frezzes crash , mega Man then burns crash with his flame blast , crash falls to the ground Crash then uses his jetpack , the two fly up into the sky , mega man shoots a razor blade at crash , crash dodges and has aku shoot a blast at mega mans dog , mega man jumps off of his robot dog , the robot dog goes away , mega man then creates a black whole , crash Tries to escape the black whole but fails , crash then gets sucked into the black whole , Mega man closes the black whole , mega man walks away. A few minutes later , crash breaks out of the black whole , crash then throws a ice crate at Mega man freezing him , mega man then opens up the black whole and takes out a bomb , Mega man throws a bomb at crash , crash uses his invcabillty power up , Megan man throws a razor at crash , the attack deflects back at mega man , crash then punches , kicks and cuts open mega mans face with the razor blade , mega man uses himself copy vison , crash bandicoot punches a copy of mega man , mega man then calls his robot dog and flies in the air , mega man uses his weather manuplation causing the weather to be heavily hot , crash’s invicabillty runs out , mega man punches crash with his arm , mega man charges up a giant fire ball , crash bandicoot uses aku to protect him , Mega man launches the giant fire blast at crash , aku protects crash and dies , crash get so angry at mega man for killing aku and then lifts a giant bolder at mega man , mega man lifts the bolder and throws it into a building Crash then throws ice block at mega man , the sun melts the block , mega man steals power From crash , crash gets tired from the sunlight and his engery being drained , mega man charges up a giant engery blast , mega man fires the blast at crash , killing him instantly Ko! Mega man changes the weather , Mega man then walks away , meanwhile Pura and all of crashes other friends cry over crashes death. EC595AAC-98DD-4468-9416-F384662231D2.jpeg 6B8F62DC-C37B-40D1-AC1B-718C18873A58.jpeg E346381E-FCC6-45F6-9C37-6E7965BD9B31.jpeg results Metal: Dam!! I know mega man made it into smash bros and crash did not but I thought crash had this one in the bag Rock: while crash may have been slightly more experienced , mega man outclassed him in almost every other Way , mega man is faster , stronger , has more weapons , has more skills , Is more intelligent and has stronger destructive capabilities Metal: we’ve only seen crash show city level destructive capabilities, while mega man has been shown to be a planet buster and has been able to keep up with planet busting opponents like sonic , Mario and Kirby . Rock: but you might be saying , what if crash had his invicabillty, while this would help , it would not last long enough for it to matter , plus mega man can frezze time which would even things out , mega man is also more durable and would be able to survive some of crashes strongest attacks , while crash would have a hard time dealing with mega mans strongest attacks . Metal: I guess crash , couldn’t crash on mega mans party Rock: the winner is mega man B3721325-66BC-43E3-9A55-A22C14B58017.jpeg Category:'Sony vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Animal vs Robot' themed Death Battles Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Robots Category:Hero vs hero Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Death battle season 1 (written by animal dude) Category:Mega man vs Crash Bandicoot Themed Death Battle